


First Date

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: The longer Virgil waited, the more he checked his reflection in the camera on his phone.He had spent much longer than usual making sure he looked perfect – that his makeup was prettier, not quite the smudged mess he usually liked it to be, but instead using a slightly sparkly purple eyeshadow to stand out. His outfit was neat and clean and without wrinkles, which was usually a rarity when it came to Virgil’s clothes.Usually, Virgil couldn’t care less about impressing people: sure, he didn’t like to stand out and draw too much – positive or negative – attention, but he still mostly wore whatever he wanted.But today, he decided to make an effort, because he had a date.A date!Oh, what a wonderful surprise.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	First Date

The longer Virgil waited, the more he checked his reflection in the camera on his phone.

He had spent much longer than usual making sure he looked perfect – that his makeup was prettier, not quite the smudged mess he usually liked it to be, but instead using a slightly sparkly purple eyeshadow to stand out. His outfit was neat and clean and without wrinkles, which was usually a rarity when it came to Virgil’s clothes. 

Usually, Virgil couldn’t care less about impressing people: sure, he didn’t like to stand out and draw too much – positive or negative – attention, but he still mostly wore whatever he wanted.

But today, he decided to make an effort, because he had a  _ date. _

A date!

Oh, what a wonderful surprise.

It had been so, so long since Virgil had last had a date, which really didn’t surprise anyone, himself included, given his introverted nature and general dislike for most people. His last few dates had gone poorly, and his last proper relationship had ended after only six months due to his partner cheating on him.

(His older brother had gotten his revenge on Virgil’s past partner, which had felt good, but also left a bitter taste in his mouth. That was so long ago, and had meant he’d been a lot more cautious with going out on dates with strangers.)

But then, a cute new guy had started performing at the theatre that Virgil worked at, and,  _ oh _ , Virgil fell hard.

Roman was friendly and extroverted and had a pretty smile that made Virgil’s heart skip a beat in his chest and made Virgil’s best friend, Remy, make fun of him for his reactions. He liked Disney, just like Virgil – Roman had promised they’d have a movie night at some point when he found out about that little fact – and liked to sing, doing it so often that Virgil usually would have found it annoying, if it wasn’t Roman doing the singing. 

He was an amazing actor, which was the reason he got the lead in their most recent play.

He was nice and talkative whenever Virgil did his make-up: complimenting Virgil’s own and asking him questions about himself as he worked. 

Virgil liked him  _ a lot,  _ but he had almost been content with the fact that he thought the feeling were unrequited. Of course, it wasn’t ideal, but he had made his peace with the fact that it probably wouldn’t work out.

But then... Roman had asked him out.

And he had been  _ nervous  _ asking Virgil asked – fidgeting with his hands and with a voice that was almost awkward – stumbling over his words like there was any way Virgil would  _ ever  _ say no to him.

Virgil wasn’t used to cute boys being nervous or intimidated asking him out – he wasn’t even used to cute boys asking him out in general – and, therefore, his initial response had just been awkward, startled laughter. He had probably looked insane and Roman’s initial reaction – a disappointment that had  _ hurt  _ Virgil – had shown that he had assumed that that meant Virgil was turning him down.

Virgil had had to quickly reassure him that, yes, he really,  _ really  _ wanted to get dinner with Roman, and now...

Now, it was time for the date.

And Virgil was stood outside the restaurant – a little more dressed-up than he normally was, having abandoned his hoodie and t-shirts for a button-up shirt, but still in his usual dark purple – holding a bouquet of red roses in one hand and feeling more than a little self-conscious. It was tied with a golden ribbon, and had made Virgil think of Roman the first moment he saw them.

He had left his home early out of anxiety, just in case of traffic, but had ended up arriving fifteen minutes before the time they had agreed to meet. Normally, arriving early was good, as he didn’t have to deal with the overwhelming stress of being late to things, but tonight it just left him with more time to stew in his anxiety.

(What if Roman didn’t like him? What if Roman didn’t show up? What if Roman had asked him out of pity? What if Roman changed his mind and wasn’t going to show up? What if this was just a prank? What if this was just a joke that Virgil had been too stupid to pick up on? What if-)

“Virgil! You’re here early.”

Virgil jumped, spinning around, his eyes wide and startled. But the moment he saw Roman – all dressed-up in white, red and gold, with make-up that made him look somehow even more  _ absolutely _ _ stunning  _ than usual – he relaxed.

“Roman, you’re here,” Virgil said, the words coming out more surprised than he had intended them to be, but Roman didn’t seem phased

He just flashed him a smile.

“Well, it would be rather un-princely of me to invite you out and then not show up, would it not?”

Virgil huffed, though he was smiling. “You’re only a prince on stage, not out here in the real world.”

Roman let out an exaggerated offended noise, placing his hand over his heart, though the action was less effective due to the matching smile that was still on his face.

“Don’t wound me, villain!” He exclaimed. “I assure  you; I could have you beheaded.”

“Could you?”

“I could!” Roman then paused, taking a moment to make a show of looking Virgil over, before his eyes just settled on the other man’s face. “But I shall not. It would be a shame to ruin a face as pretty as yours.”

Virgil spluttered, feeling his face warm and likely redden. Roman’s smile widened at the response his compliment got, looking smug and proud, and Virgil simultaneously wanted to  snark at and kiss him.

He did neither, and instead just shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Then, he held out the bouquet, thrusting them against Roman’s chest and making the other man’s expression change into one more of surprise. Roman blinked, his gaze shifting from Virgil’s face, to the bouquet and then back to Virgil’s face again.

After a moment, his expression softened into a fond smile, and he carefully took the bouquet of red roses into his hands. He looked them over carefully.

“Aww, are these for me?”

Virgil snorted. “No, no, they’re for the  _ other  _ guy I’m going on a date with, tonight,” he spoke sarcastically.

Roman laughed. “You’re quite the player, aren’t you?”

“Of course, of course. I’ve got guys falling for me left and right.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me if you did,” Roman commented, his voice switching from teasing to softer and more complimentary without warning and after only a moment. “I mean, come on. Look at you, you’re a catch! I am one lucky prince to get to go on a date with a man as gorgeous as you.”

Virgil opened and closed his mouth a few times, and Roman let out another amused laugh.

“Not so snarky when I compliment you, huh?” Roman’s voice returned to teasing. “It takes only a few sweet words to get you all flustered and adorable.”

Virgil spluttered. “I’m not  _ adorable _ ,” he protested.

“You are! As red as a strawberry and as cute as a puppy.”

“You tell all your dates that?”

Roman winked. “Only the cute ones.”

Virgil huffed, crossing his arms and doing his best to hide the fact that inside he was freaking out just a little bit, because, oh, wow, he sure did like Roman a lot. He was just... wow.

“Maybe you should look in a mirror,” Virgil said. “Then you’d see that I’m not the gorgeous one on this date, Princey.”

Roman blinked, for a moment looking as flustered as he made Virgil feel.

Then, he placed the teasing smile back on his face.

“So, you acknowledge my royal status?”

Virgil sighed. “I shouldn’t have called you that.”

“Aww, come on, it’s cute!”

“Well, guess it matches you, then.”

“Wow,” Roman said. “Really taking every opportunity to flirt with me, huh?”

“Oh, like you haven’t been doing the same.”


End file.
